


Meditation

by Mnemophobia



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemophobia/pseuds/Mnemophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own way of relaxing after a rough case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

_“Meditation is the dissolution of thoughts in Eternal awareness or Pure consciousness without objectification, knowing without thinking, merging finitude in infinity.” ― Voltaire_

The heavy scent of spices and orange oil hung in the humid air of the small hotel bathroom. The only source of light came from a small flickering candle sitting on the rim of the shallow bathtub. It wasn’t the most comfortable or luxurious tub, but it was adequate for its purpose.

Normally this ritual was reserved for the deep claw-footed tub in Reid’s own bathroom, but an unexpected snowstorm had delayed their departure. It would be at least 24 hours before Reid could make it back to his own home for his post-case ritual. Everyone on the team had their own way of dealing with the tough cases. Morgan checked out with his headphones and loud music. JJ liked to distract herself by playing darts. Reid’s method for unwinding was just a little more complicated, and maybe just a bit odd.

Reid bent down and dipped his hand into the foam covered water to test the temperature. He knew others would probably find it strange that he indulged in bubble-baths, but Reid knew there were well-documented positive benefits to certain types of aromatherapy. Besides, he liked the bubbles.

After one last adjustment to the temperature, Reid turned off the tap and slid into the steaming water. The tight muscles in his shoulders and lower back began to loosen immediately. A small sound of pure bliss escaped from Reid’s lips as he leaned back, sinking into the shallow tub as much as possible. He missed his tub at home, but at least he’d had the foresight to pack an emergency votive candle and his favorite effervescent bath-bomb. The only downside would be explaining the scent when his temporary roommate returned from his jog. The hotel had overbooked and the team had been forced to go two to a room, which gave Reid a small window of privacy before Morgan returned.

Reid closed his eyes and listened to his own breathing as he let all the images from the past week drift away. Meditation was difficult for Reid, but this particular method of meditation was based on the principals of Zen Buddhism and was quite simple. Reid’s thoughts drifted, occasionally wandering into unpleasant thoughts. Each time an unwanted thought invaded his peace Reid would just refocus on the rise and fall of his own chest until the thought drifted away again.

Reid found meditation surprisingly useful for clearing his mind and distancing himself from difficult cases, but it was difficult for him to maintain that meditative state for long. Once his mind was clear of the stress and violence of the most recent case an entirely different set of thoughts began to invade. These thoughts were a bit more difficult to ignore, partially because Reid didn’t actually want to ignore them.

A bit of water splashed over the side of the tub as Reid shifted, spreading his legs and bracing one long limb against the cold tile wall. His hand dipped beneath the water’s surface, smoothing its way down to his thigh. By his estimates, Reid had about twenty minutes before Derek returned, more than enough time to finish his ‘meditation’ before Morgan returned. And thinking about Morgan’s return only hurried the process along. The thought of sharing not just a room, but a bed, with the handsome agent was enough to spur Reid’s fantasies into unchartered territory.

Long, slender fingers dipped lower and gently wrapped around Reid’s already erect cock. Anticipation had quickly led to arousal and by the time Reid finally gave in to temptation he was already trembling with pleasure. Reid tightened his grip, indulging in the fantasy that it was Morgan’s firm hand wrapping around the base of his cock.

Reid was an expert with his own body. He knew precisely how much pressure to apply, exactly how fast to stroke, and which places would make his toes curl. Part of the reason Reid felt little pressure to find a sexual partner was that he was so adept at pleasuring himself. The other part was that Reid was fairly certain that the only person he was interested in was quite straight.

Within just a few slow strokes Reid was arching his back and biting his lip to hold back the sounds threatening to escape. At least in his fantasies he could pretend that Morgan would want to touch someone like him.

Reid was so wrapped up in his moment of bliss that he never heard the cautious footsteps outside the bathroom door.

\--

The seemingly empty hotel room immediately alarmed Morgan. Reid hadn’t mentioned anything about going out, but every light in the room was off and it looked like someone had gone through Reid’s suitcase in a hurry. Morgan noticed the closed bathroom door, but with no light coming from crack beneath the door he assumed that it was unoccupied.

Morgan’s hand hovered just above his gun as he cautiously approached the bathroom. Half a dozen scenarios flashed through his mind, none of them good. Fearing that something illicit was going on inside, Morgan jerked the bathroom door open without warning.

Morgan’s breath caught in his throat. There was just enough candle light from the small votive beside the tub to illuminate Reid’s trembling form. Reid’s eyes were closed, his head tilted back and his lips parted just slightly. But it was Reid’s hand that had caught all of Morgan’s attention. The agent watched in awe as Reid’s fist slid slowly up and down his cock, his thumb gently swiping across the swollen red tip with each pass.

Reid’s eyes snapped open suddenly. The open door had caused a noticeable drop in both the temperature and the humidity of the bathroom causing goosebumps to spread across Reid’s bare flesh.

“Morgan!” Reid shouted in alarm as vision finally focused on the form in the doorway. Reid made a flailing attempt to cover himself but managed only to knock the candle into the tub. At least it would be harder for Morgan to see him in the darkness.

Morgan swallowed hard and struggled to find the right words. He should have just apologized and closed the door, but he found himself frozen in place, still staring as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he discretely tugged at his jogging shorts, trying to hide the visible effects of Reid’s display.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare?” Reid said indignantly. He’d been humiliated at first, but now he was getting angry as he thought about how much teasing he was going to have to endure from Morgan.

Morgan cleared his throat and reached down to subtly adjust his shorts again. “Actually… I was hoping you’d invite me in,” he said.

The moment the words left his mouth Morgan regretted them. Reid was his friend and his coworker. Any kind of relationship between them could potentially complicated, if not ruin, their working relationship. Besides, Morgan didn’t even know if Reid was attracted to men.

“Excuse me?” Reid asked, not sure if he’d heard correctly.

“Never mind. Forget it. Sorry,” Morgan blurted out quickly, all his usual charm disappearing in a surge of self-doubt. Morgan knew how to flirt with women but hitting on a man, particularly his best friend, was completely new territory. Before he could embarrass himself further Morgan retreated from the doorway and reconsidered continuing his jog even if it was snowing outside.

“Wait!” Reid called out suddenly.

Morgan hesitated but didn’t dare look back and catch another glimpse of Reid.

“It’s kind of cramped in here and the water is getting a little cold, but maybe you could join me in bed instead,” Reid said as he stood and reached for a towel. Maybe it was time for a new relaxation ritual. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something a little steamy. I might elaborate on this one later. 
> 
> I'm posting late at night without a beta or much proofreading, so please forgive any typos or mistakes.


End file.
